Artificial
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: Akuyo Shion, a simple girl who visits Anteiku on a casual basis, all the while hiding something behind her back. 'Ninetails', a ghoul who has been sometimes called 'Artificial' - a supposed successful human-turned-ghoul. Both of which seem to be around Kaneki whenever something goes dreadfully wrong, ready to help him, no matter how dreadful the situation.
1. Chapitre Un

**Artificial**

* * *

 _Introductions_

* * *

" _Let me go! Please, I'm begging you! I never asked for this! Please, someone help me!_ "

The squealing of young children brought a young woman back into the reality she knew all too well, her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp as she thought about the same daydream that had been haunted her sleep for nights on end. It had been five years, and yet she had still not been able to get over the terror of that one night; the terror that ruined her life. A small smile curved her lips upward and she stepped away, her scarf flapping in the wind behind her back. The cries of the children became more distant, and she was soon able to hear the sound of her own stomach growling unhappily.

A short bell sound caused her head to turn and face a small café, the letters spelling out _Anteiku_. She'd heard of this place. It was a relatively popular café, quiet and small, perfect for everyone. She made her way into the building, removing her scarf. "Welcome to _Anteiku_ ," someone called to her, and she lifted her head to stare at the owner of the voice.

He seemed like a young kid, with dark hair and equally gray eyes. Or, she assumed both eyes were gray, since one was covered in a medical eye-patch. He was smiling softly, unlike the girl behind him, whose scowl was half hidden by her dark blue fringe which covered half her face. The woman turned back to the boy. "Hello." And she took off her woolen hat, shaking her hair free from tangles. "I'll just take a coffee, if you don't mind."

"Right away. Feel free to take a seat, " he replied, bowing slightly. a little, returning to where his coworker stood, beginning to prepare the drink. The woman took a seat by the large window, back to the door, placing her hat on the table. The bell rang again, and she heard a few exasperated sighs. "Tsukiyama, what are you doing here?"

Tsukiyama? Where had she heard that name before? She didn't turn around as the intruder answered. "Why, Kaneki-kun, I'm here to see you! There isn't anyone else—" His voice stopped. " _Shion_?"

"That's where I've heard your name before," Shion replied, turning in her seat as Kaneki gently placed her steaming cup of coffee in front of her. "Shuu, seeing me can't really be that much of a surprise, now can it?"

"Seeing you around can mean plenty of other things," he growled, standing right in front of her. "So what are you doing here?"

"I can't sit down and unwind with a simple cup of coffee?"

"Um…" both turned to face the dark haired boy as he stood nervously to the side. "Can we not fight?"

Shion clicked her tongue, downing her coffee in one go, not adding any sugar or creamer, and stood up. She smiled softly at Kaneki one last time before placing her hat back on her head, making sure her hair was completely covered before harshly pushing past Shuu and out the door. Kaneki stared after her. "She didn't pay for her drink."

"Good. I wouldn't want her money even if I was poor and hungry," the purple haired man replied, grounding his teeth. "She's bad news, Kaneki-kun. Don't trust her."

"And instead we should trust you?" Touka perked up from by the counter.

"Touka-chan!"

"What? It's the truth," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Shuu frowned, copying the waitress' stance. "I know you're very...iffy about the things I say, but believe me when I tell you that Shion is a very powerful person." He sat down in the seat the young woman once occupied. "She is a force to be reckoned with, Kirishima, and I don't need you getting into more trouble than needed."

With that, he took his leave, giving Touka and Kaneki little information about the person that had just downed a full cup of coffee in their café. They looked at each other with equally confused looks before returning to their designated jobs around the café.

* * *

Shuu visited Kaneki at his university the following day, while the boy was enjoying the fresh air with his favorite book. There was no warning, instead he just plopped himself across from Kaneki, a smirk curved on his lips. "Hello, Kaneki-kun, did you think about my invitation?"

Kaneki lifted his book to cover his face. "What is going to be happening if I go there, Tsukiyama-san?"

"There are details that don't need to be mentioned." Shuu smiled innocently. "Are you going to come tonight?"

"I mean, I guess I could stop by."

Shuu clapped his hands together. " _Trés bien_! The gourmet hall has been quite interesting in the recent past. I'm sure something will be there that will appease to your liking."

"A gourmet hall? _Ohonhon_!" Arms wrapped around Shuu's neck as a high pitched giggle resounded in his ear. Kaneki lowered his book at the sight of the customer from the day before. "Sounds like fun, why didn't you invite me?"

The purple haired man growled and tried to push her away. "Because you're not someone that I would associate with."

Shion frowned and turned to Kaneki, a smile once again blossoming on her face. "Hello. You're the waiter from yesterday. I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly, I'm Akuyo Shion." She held out her hand.

Kaneki grasped it. "Kaneki Ken. You also left without paying for your drink."

Kaneki got a good look at her eyes—red as blood—as they widened in sudden realization and her hands darted about her pockets. "I'm so sorry, Kaneki!" She pulled a wad of bills out of her pocket and slapped it in his open palm. "I hope that's enough." She sat down next to Shuu, who moved over, trying to keep distance. "So, the gourmet hall?"

"I told you, you _weren't_ invited," Shuu deadpanned, rolling his eyes.

"You know I'm probably going to show anyway, right?" Shion sang, flipping her white hair over her shoulder. Briefly, Kaneki wondered how she got her hair to be so bright and even in color. "You can do so much but never keep me away."

Kaneki stifled a chuckle. "Come on, Tsukiyama-san, let her come."

He glanced over at the white haired woman, whose smiled hadn't faltered and her stare hadn't broken. His eyes met hers in an intense glare. "No," he stated, standing up and walking away.

Shion watched him leave, chuckling to herself. "Don't mind him, he's just being a big baby." She folded her hands atop the table and looked at Kaneki. "I do hope Shuu hasn't been too much of a bother lately, Kaneki."

"Oh, no," Kaneki hid his face behind his book. He felt bad about lying to this woman's face, but he barely knew her, so it seemed like a good idea. "He's not that bad. It seems like you and Tsukiyama-san have a very close relationship, though."

Shion blinked owlishly, and suddenly burst into laughter. "Me? Close to Shuu? It's because we call each other by our first names, isn't it?" She looked down. "No. We've just known each other for a fairly long time."

Kaneki nodded absentmindedly. He closed the book and folded his hands on top of it. He met Shion's crimson orbs momentarily before she suddenly stood, breaking eye contact and stepping away. "If you're going to show up tonight at the hall, don't be late. Shuu doesn't like people who are late."

And she quickly left, pushing past various university students as she went.

* * *

 **So...I've had this idea for a couple of months, but due to school, I was unable to start it properly. Now that I'm graduated from high school and in the beginning of my summer vacation, I'm going to have a lot more time to write!**

 **I'm going to try and make Shion a character people will like. I know usually people turn away from stories that have an OC as a major character, but my hope for Shion is that she will become a supporting character and that Kaneki will keep his hold on his protagonist spot. I don't _know_ how to write Mary Sues, nor do I see the signs of an OC becoming one, so if you see Akuyo Shion becoming a Mary Sue, give me a heads up so I can stop it! It's the last thing I want.**

 **This story will follow the anime: Tokyo Ghoul's season 1 and Tokyo Ghoul Root A**

 **For reviews: I'm going to start responding by private messages if you have the option available. If not, they will be answered during the author's notes at the end of every chapter.**

 **Thank you, my flowers!**

 **- Eternal White Rose**


	2. Chapitre Deux

_Chapitre Deux_

* * *

 _ **Tsukiyama Shuu**_

* * *

Kaneki stood at the counter of Anteiku, a small card in his hand, debating silently whether or not his choice to visit the place Shuu had mentioned was truly a good idea. The other man had given him a business card with instructions on its' back and told him to meet there at three in the afternoon that upcoming Sunday, but was it really a good idea?

Yoshimura entered the room from the back, startling the young man. "Kaneki-kun, you're done for the day," he said. "Yomo-kun said that he was waiting for you downstairs."

Kaneki blinked. "Yomo-san? Downstairs?" Despite his questioning, he changed out of his work clothes and went downstairs, meeting with the white haired man and following him without a word of what was going on said between the two. At least, not until Kaneki couldn't take his curiosity and broke the silence. "Where are we?"

And of course, Yomo didn't answer right away. Instead he turned to face the half-ghoul and said, "Doves have entered the 20th Ward. If anything happens, you're going to need to take matters into your own hands." He took off his jacket.

"What exactly…?"

"Let's begin!"

And he suddenly began throwing punches at an unprepared Kaneki, who did his best to dodge. Until he was knocked down by a foot to the face. "Dodging seems to be your strong point, but that's about all you can do." Yomo picked his jacket back up off the ground. "Hopefully you won't run into Doves. Or _Ninetails_."

"Ninetails?" Kaneki questioned, carefully standing up.

"Meet me here every single day after work and I'll train you."

* * *

That night, Kaneki met Itori, the owner of a bar that seemed very excited to finally meet him after hearing stories from Uta and Yomo, who had splashed him with some red liquid (he found it was blood considering his eye went red just from the smell). "I wonder if the other one is like that too," she had said.

"Other one? Another ghoul with one eye?"

"Not quite." Uta and Yomo had gone silent. "A ghoul-hybrid. Maybe they were the one supposedly on top of the building when Rize died."

" _Enough_ , Itori."

And the conversation ended with Kaneki confused.

* * *

"Kaneki-kun. _Kaneki-kun_."

Kaneki jumped back into reality at the sound of Shuu's voice, looking right into his violet eyes. "Yes?"

Shuu looked at him worriedly. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Kaneki paused. "Tsukiyama-san, what kind of things did you talk about with Rize-san?"

The bell rang and Kaneki could see Shuu's eyes narrow at the newcomer, and without turning around Kaneki knew that it was most likely Shion. She always had a knack for coming around whenever Shuu was present.

"Oh, Kamishiro-san? We talked about literature and things of that nature. Fine dining became a common topic as well," he said, hands folded one on top of the other. He reached for his cup of coffee as he tried to think about what other things he and Rize had talked about, but became enraged to the point of breaking his cup in his hand.

"Um...Tsukiyama-san?" Kaneki began, scared for the man's mental stability as he extended a hand towards the cup, cutting his finger on a jagged edge while doing so.

Shuu immediately stood. "Oh, goodness, how could I be so thoughtless? I apologize." He placed a handkerchief gently on Kaneki's hands, just as the boy reassured the ghoul that he was fine at that a small cut like that wasn't that big of a deal. Shuu watched as the blood seeped into the fabric. "I'll make it up for you at the gourmet hall. I remembered that Kamishiro-san used to visit there frequently."

"Rize-san used to visit there?" Kaneki looked up. "I never knew that."

"We'll leave right away, then. How is your finger?"

Kaneki smiled, picking the handkerchief up. "The bleeding seems to have stopped. I'll have this washed for you—"

Shuu had snatched the cloth away frantically. "It's fine. Don't worry about this. I'll go wash it myself." And he left for the bathroom.

"Careful," a female voice started from right behind the boy, and he looked up to stare into blood red eyes. "He's probably jerking it to the scent of your blood right now."

"Shion-chan…"

"What's with the honorific? Makes me sound like a child." Shion sat down in Shuu's place, resting her head in the palm of her hand and looking Kaneki in the eye. "He's still trying to get you to that hall of his?"

"He told me that Rize-san used to go there…"

"Rize? Kamishiro Rize? That binge-eater?" She clicked her tongue in annoyance and reached over to take Kaneki's cup of coffee. "How do you know her?"

Kaneki hesitated. Was he to tell her the truth? He was told to never reveal the circumstance of how she died and how he became a ghoul… "I fancied her for a while because of her admiration towards books. When she passed away, however, I stopped."

"Hm…" Shion gulped down Kaneki's coffee in one go and stood up. "I'll be seeing you there, I guess." And she left.

* * *

 **Sorry for such a long wait! I need to watch the episodes as I type it and it's hard to go back an forth between my laptop and my TV (they're connected bc I'm cool like that) and hard to type with a keyboard that sucks absolute ass. So...this chapter might be a little confusing after what happened in the previous, so try to ignore the confrontations with Shuu in that one. The main point of the first chapter was to meet Shion. This is where everything begins to tie into the anime.**

 **Episodes used: End of 3 (Three), first half of 4 (Four).**

 **-Eternal White Rose**


	3. Chapitre Trois

_Chapitre Trois_

* * *

 _ **Gourmet Hall**_

* * *

"Why am I even taking a shower?" The hot stream of water poured over Kaneki's slim frame. He and Shuu had left for the gourmet hall some time before and then Shuu had asked the boy to step into the shower for a quick rinse.

"Kaneki-sama." Kaneki turned his attention from getting rid of the shampoo in his hair to the outline of a man from behind the glass. "I have prepared some clothing for you, please take your time."

"Yes, thank you." The boy turned the water off and stepped out, finding the clothes neatly folded on a nearby counter top. They were...fancy, to say the least. Much more professional than the clothes he wore every day at _Anteiku_ , and after making sure he'd perfected his outfit for the twentieth time in the mirror, he left the muggy bathroom, and was directed to a beautiful red room to wait.

While looking at the decor, he absentmindedly fixed his tie. "This is a place Rize-san visited often…"

The door opened and a maid walked in, wheeling a cart with a cup on it. Her face was covered in a white mask, and her voice was very monotone as she placed it on the table in front of the half-ghoul. When Kaneki asked where Shuu had gone, he refused no answer, and the maid left as quickly as she came in.

The boy took a small sip of his coffee, and the lights suddenly went out, causing panic to spread through his chest. The floor under his feet began to rise. "What the hell is this?!" he cried, watching as the chandelier that hung from the ceiling moved to reveal a hole, which brought Kaneki into a large ballroom, with lights flashing over the balconies to reveal countless of well-dressed people; their faces covered in masks of various designs.

The lights stopped over Kaneki, confused and scared, and an announcer's voice rang through the hall. "Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for! Without further ado, today's main dish!" Kaneki looked up from behind his arms which he had instinctively put up to shield his eyes. The announcer was wearing the same mask that the maid was earlier. "Today's meal is a rarity—a _ghoul_ , of all things!"

Kaneki gulped as the crowd began whispering to themselves. "Brought to you by Mr. MM!" the announcer continued, gesturing to a spot higher than anyone else. A man walked out with a woman on each arm.

"My esteemed guests!" he began, and Kaneki knew that voice belonged to Shuu. "The flesh of a ghoul has a crass flavor not worthy of devouring. Of course, those of you with sensitive palates will not be surprised by this."

"Ts-Tsukiyama-san! Why?" Kaneki stammered, running up a little closer so he could see the man better.

"My attention was instantly piqued by this man's alluring scent," the gourmet ghoul continued, taking the handkerchief from earlier and taking a big whiff of it. "Though he is indeed a ghoul, the sweet aroma of _human_ _blood_ still runs through his veins." He dropped the handkerchief to the group of ghouls beneath him, who scrambled to get a smell, all squealing in delight at the truth.

"Are you not taken by it? The flavor of a ghoul, seasoned with the slightest pang of human. How does that sound?!"

Kaneki fell to his knees, realizing how badly he'd been played. Shuu had tricked him. Shion had been right, he should have listened to her when she said that this man was up to no good.

"We shall venture into the unknown in this pursuit of new smells and tastes...by basking in this ultimate epicurean delight!"

Shuu's announcement was apparently a cue for the lights to come back on and for the announcer to begin talking again. "Now, for the scrapper which will be serving us this delicious dish!"

From behind Kaneki came a very large, muscular masked man with a strange looking weapon thrown over his right shoulder. He walked up to Kaneki, let out a loud belch, and bowed his head, saying, "Pleasure to meetcha."

Kaneki watched in horror as the man walked up to him and brought his cleaver down, giving the boy only mere seconds to run out of the way of the blade. Guests began cheering for the scrapper as the pair began to engage in a game of cat and mouse. Kaneki stripped off his suit jacket and quickly turned around, using the piece of clothing as a distraction so that he could get a bit of an upper hand. He ran to the door and tried pushing it, pulling it, _anything_ in an attempt to escape. The shadow of the scrapper loomed over him, and when he turned to have his back against the door, he was trapped.

The scrapper sat down and began swinging, and following Yomo's lessons, Kaneki used his dodging skills to make sure he wasn't hit by the blade. After one particular close call, Kaneki threw himself over his attacker's shoulder and aimed a kick at the back of his head, but it seemed to do nothing in terms of damage.

The game returned to a chase, until Kaneki felt his ankle twist underneath him, sending him tumbling down into a puddle of blood. The scrapper ran up to him and with a force stronger than Kaneki knew existed, kicked the half-ghoul towards the wall. Kaneki couldn't find the energy to get back on his feet. "Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer began suddenly, "it seems as though the drug is beginning to take effect."

The coffee Kaneki had earlier was doing this? The boy didn't have time to think about it as the scrapper picked him up. Kaneki felt his airways constrict because of the tight grip the monster had on his neck, and felt his eye turn red on its own. He let out a vicious scream and wriggled his way out of the scrapper's arms, hitting the beast back, sending him flying. He heard all the guests repeating the same thing over and over again.

 _One-eyed ghoul._

Yes, that was what he had become in the spur of the moment.

Voices blended together in Kaneki's head as he tried to stand up, but his energy was depleted from the drug, and the scrapper was getting closer. Just as the scrapper had his cleaver in the position to strike, he stopped. Kaneki looked up at the twisted grimace of Shuu's lips, his hand dug deep into the scrapper's back. "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the commotion, but I'd never thought him to be a one-eyed ghoul. I do not, however, intend to ruin this banquet of which you all had been waiting for. How does this sound?"

Shuu violently ripped through the scrapper's body, sending blood into the air, staining his white clothes red. "Why don't we feast on this pet scrapper, instead?"

Shuu removed his mask and walked up to Kaneki, crouching down in front of the boy with a faint smile. "Did you have fun, Kaneki-kun? This was only to be a mere joke between the two of us." Shuu leaned forward so his lips were close to Kaneki's ear. "I may have been a bit harsh, may we continue?"

From the corner of Kaneki's eye, he noticed a lone figure dressed in white, an ornate fox mask covering their face, seemingly watching Kaneki and _only_ Kaneki. His vision then blacked out.

* * *

 **Eternal White Rose finally has an official Tumblr blog! Go follow eternalwhiterose for updates on this fanfiction, and my other projects as well, even some cosplays that I'll be working on! Track 'fic: Artificial' for updates on this story in particular, or if you have anything you'd like to add or draw.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! I've recently sprained my foot, so that gives me a reasonable excuse to stay at home and work on my stories.**

 **Who is the strange masked person, and why are they keeping such a close eye on Kaneki?**

 **Episode(s) used: Second half of episode 4 (Four)**

 **-Eternal White Rose**


	4. Chapitre Quatre

_Chapitre Quatre_

* * *

 _ **Kimi**_

* * *

Kaneki woke up back in the upstairs of _Anteiku_ , on a couch, in his normal clothes, after a nightmare involving Shuu and his insanity. It was like the entire ordeal had never happened.

The café that day was filled with whispers involving Doves and their sudden appearance in the 20th Ward. Kaneki payed half a mind to the various conversations until Yoshimura called his name. "That will be all for today, Kaya-chan is going to take over."

The front door opened and Shion stepped into the café, smiling gently at Kaneki. She walked over to the counter as he set the cup he was washing down. "But where's Touka-chan?" Kaneki asked, suddenly worried.

"Touka-chan said she wasn't feeling well," Kaya responded, moving to take the boy's place.

"Kaneki-kun, why don't you go visit her?" Yoshimura offered. He pointed to the ceiling. "Touka-chan lives upstairs, after all."

Kaneki nodded, beginning to remove his apron. "Kaneki," Shion whined. "Can we meet up after you're done? I'll wait here."

"Sure, Shion-chan. I'll be right back," Kaneki assured as he disappeared upstairs.

* * *

 _"What to do...what to do…? How do I savor the exquisite taste that is Kaneki-kun? That's it!" With a flick of his arm, he threw the bloodied handkerchief into the air and exhaled as it landed perfectly on his nose, the smell of the crimson liquid filling his senses to the brim with delight. "The ultimate meal requires someone of the third-party to intervene...in a perfect location with Kaneki-kun reaching a magnificent_ crescendo _...until at last I…._ fortissimo _!" He fell to his knees with a quiet squeak. "Ah...Kaneki-kun…"_

 _"How disgusting…" a voice said from the shadows, stepping into the light to reveal their white outfit. "I came to the hall to keep a watch on him and I'm greeted by this? You're a disturbing sight, Shuu."_

 _Shuu's wide eyes slid over to the newcomer. "Ninetails…"_

 _"I told you to watch yourself around him," they replied, crossing their arms. Their fox mask reflected the moonlight streaming through the large windows. "Don't make me repeat myself, Gourmet. You've never seen me angry, and I'd prefer if you kept it that way."_

* * *

After helping Hinami with her reading, an awkward confrontation with one of Touka's friends, and watching the ghoul eat human food, Kaneki found himself walking side by side with Shion. He'd also somehow managed to sneak in a quick practice with Yomo (more like the man dragged him down into the basement), but Kaneki held true to his promise and met up with the white haired girl. The poor boy was in a considerate amount of pain, but he smiled through it and held a rather pleasant conversation with his new friend. "Did you make it to the gourmet hall last night, Shion-chan?"

"I didn't," she replied quickly. "I'm sorry, other things came up."

Kaneki was glad. He'd hate for her to see something so dreadful.

Groans sounded from nearby and the pair walked around a corner to see a figure lying on the ground, kicks being delivered to their stomach by three other men. "Nishio-senpai…" Kaneki whispered, recognizing the blond man fairly easily past the blood spilling from his lips. God, he really didn't want to help him after what he'd done in the past, but he also didn't want to see him suffer. "Wait here, and stay quiet," he told Shion, walking toward the group of men.

"U-um, excuse me," he called out, flinching when the attackers turned around to face him. "You're going a bit too far, don't you think so?"

"Hey, are you all buddy-buddy with this shitty Nishiki or some shit like that?" one of the goons asked, walking right up to Kaneki.

"No, I wouldn't say that…"

"So would you kindly buzz off? We were just about to enjoy a delicious meal."

"Delicious—?" he couldn't finish his sentence as a fist came by his face and the ghoul's eyes had turned red.

While the man seemed very strong, Kaneki noticed during his dodging that he was a lot slower than Yomo was, giving the boy an advantage. He swung his fist blindly and felt it connect with something hard, following by a thump of a body hitting the ground. "Kaneki!" he turned to the sound of Shion's voice, noticing that the girl had somehow snuck Nishiki away from the ghouls and back towards where they came from. He quickly caught up and began to help carry him.

"Damn you playing Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes…" Nishiki mumbled as they carried him up the stairs to his apartment.

Kaneki could only roll his eyes. It was already getting dark, and he didn't particularly want to deal with this half-beaten ghoul for much longer. "Is this it?" he asked, reaching a door.

Said door flew open and a young woman gasped at the sight, running over to take Nishiki from the pair. "Nishiki-kun! Where did you go to get yourself so injured again?!"

"I'm starving, it's driving me up a wall…" he managed to say back as she carried him into threshold.

The woman suddenly looked at Kaneki and narrowed her eyes. "Kimi, stop…"

"But this man…"

"Is the one that tore a hole through my stomach, yes…"

Kaneki watched in admiration as the woman gently smoothed Nishiki's hair once he finally passed out. "Shion-chan, go home, please."

"What?"

"Thank you for helping. I want to speak to Kimi-san alone right now."

Shion pouted, but followed Kaneki's instructions anyway. Kimi invited Kaneki into her home, and already he began asking questions. "Kimi-san, you're a human, correct? Why are you together with a ghoul?"

Kimi hesitated for a second. "I want him by my side."

"Even if Nishio-senpai kills other humans?"

"As long as he doesn't hurt my family, I won't think about that. He also promised to keep me safe...from ghouls like Ninetails."

Ninetails? That was the second time Kaneki had heard that name, and he was still as confused as before. "Ninetails?"

"Nishiki-kun says...they're an incredibly powerful ghoul...more powerful than anyone he's ever met. He doesn't know if they kill humans or not, but just in case…"

Ninetails...Kaneki wondered what kind of ghoul they really were.

* * *

That night, Kaneki received a note clearly from Shuu asking Kaneki to join him for dinner at midnight. He claimed to have gotten a hold of the woman Kaneki had been conversing with earlier, and the boy immediately began to worry for Kimi's sake. Shortly after, he discovered Nishiki at the door of _Anteiku_ , claiming Kimi had yet to return from a nearby convenience store.

Shrouded in moonlight, a white clad figure watched the scene unfold as Kaneki and Nishiki vowed to get Kimi back.

* * *

 **Eternal White Rose finally has an official Tumblr blog! Go follow eternalwhiterose for updates on this fanfiction, and my other projects as well, even some cosplays that I'll be working on! Track 'fic: Artificial' for updates on this story in particular, or if you have anything you'd like to add or draw.**

 **It's my birthday this upcoming weekend (the sixteenth). I'm going to be an adult, that's scary business.**

 **What's going to happen when Kaneki and Nishiki go to confront Shuu?**

 **Episode(s) used: First half of episode 5 (Five)**

 **-Eternal White Rose**


	5. Chapitre Cinq

_Chapitre Cinq_

* * *

 ** _Gourmet Ghoul_**

* * *

The church Nishiki and Kaneki arrived at was lit up by candles, the sounds of a loud pipe organ bouncing off the walls. "Kaneki-kun, do you enjoy Beethoven?" Shuu asked as his fingers halted on the keyboard, neck craning to get a good look at his important guest.

"Tsukiyama!" Nishiki growled, out of breath.

"Nishio-kun, I don't remember giving you an invitation," Shuu hummed, standing up and walking to the aisle.

"Give Kimi back!"

"I can't do that, I'm afraid." The ghoul stopped in front of the altar, where Kimi was laid out, tied up and blindfolded. "She will add a bit of spice to our nightly banquet. I want Kaneki-kun to eat her when she's as fresh as can be."

"What?!"

"In simpler terms...I want to eat Kaneki-kun as he eats her!" Shuu spread his arms out. "This is my ultimate desire!"

Nishiki clenched his fists at his sides. "You scumbag…"

"You pervert," Kaneki mumbled.

"Pervert?" Shuu questioned, smiling. "Well, it's surprising to know how you truly feel, but…" the gourmet ghoul ran up to Kaneki, placing a hand under his chin to tilt his head up. "Kaneki, you should know _you're_ the one making me like this, so _you_ should take responsibility for it." Kaneki froze at the ice-cold look in Shuu's eyes, leaving him trapped in place. "You simply haven't yet realized how _divine_ you taste."

Shuu turned just as Nishiki was about to punch him, throwing the blond man in the air with little effort and watching as he crashed into the pews, finding joy in the cry emitting from Kaneki's mouth. "You cool off for a while over there," he called to Nishiki. Kaneki, fueled by a sudden rage, began throwing erratic punches at Shuu, who easily dodged them all. "You're still rough around the edges," Shuu commented, "like a small chick, wobbling about."

Shuu caught one of Kaneki's fists. "Listen closely," he sang as he hit Kaneki square in the jaw, sending the boy flying back. " _That_ is a real punch." Kaneki stood back up and charged again. "And _this_ ," Shuu wound his foot around and kicked Kaneki back down, "is a real kick."

The half-ghoul was clutching his stomach, pain shooting to every single nerve ending in his body. "Now, what kind of move would you like me to teach you next?" Shuu asked, standing over the boy.

He suddenly stepped back and Kaneki could see the stream of blood spewing from his face. "How about that one?" Blue hair moved to reveal matching blue eyes. "A casual sneak attack."

Shuu clawed at his face in pain as Kaneki attempted to sit up. "Touka-chan!"

"Oh, dear me, this is terrible news…" Shuu murmured, feeling the sensation of his wound over his eyes healing. "It's been so long since I've received such a scratch."

"I'll kick your ass to the point where you won't be hungry anymore, Tsukiyama," Touka threatened, cracking her knuckles.

"You've got one foul mouth on you, Kirishima-san," the purple haired man said, finally looking up, wound completely gone.

"He's not hurt!" Kaneki whispered, in shock.

"Once upon a time, you were a brand new knife, sharp as can be, with your skills. If only you were as strong now as you were back then, this simple injury would have taken much longer than ten seconds to heal."

Touka scoffed, "This was only a greeting. It wouldn't be fun if the party ended suddenly, would it?"

"Heavens, you are a handful," Shuu groaned, removing his purple suit jacket. "However, that is also what gives you that _cute_ appeal." Shuu went after her, kicking down a pew and stepped back just as her leg came up to kick him. "Your reactions are still so fast! Back when you were fourteen and I was eighteen. Those piercing, cold eyes that shone like crystals are something I can never forget." In the middle of his reminiscing, Touka sent a strong kick to Shuu's face, sending the man down.

"You disgust me," she spat, "I'm getting sick to my stomach."

"I was pretty head over heals for you back then," Shuu confessed, wiping his mouth of any blood. He looked up in shock to see Kaneki running right at him, kicking him with the same amount of force that Touka did.

"I'm not getting eaten by you, and I am taking Kimi-san back with me," he said, voice strong and unwavering.

"Impressive kick, Kaneki-kun," Shuu complimented, laughing. "Oh, brother," he groaned as he grabbed the two feet coming at him, kicking Touka away and quickly grabbing Kaneki's hand to keep him still. "Let's see...kind of like this, maybe?" he whispered, twisting Kaneki's arm and bringing his knee up hard against the elbow, effectively breaking the boy's arm with a resounding crack. Kaneki fell to the ground with a loud cry, clutching his injured arm to keep it still. "Now, then," Shuu continued, licking his lips, "to sample my meal…"

His fist drove into Kaneki's stomach, covering in blood as he removed it, taking a whiff of the scent that was very uniquely _Kaneki_. He then took a lick, eyes widening in ecstasy. " _Trés_ _bien_!" he cried. "What an amazing _flavor_! Mixing and dancing with my taste buds in perfect _harmony_! God _damn_ , it's even better than I had thought!" He clasped his hands together. "But now I want something even _more_ amazing. I won't allow Kaneki Ken's life to end like this! Now, I will treat you to her!" he said, gesturing to Kimi.

Touka aimed a kick at Shuu's head, but was blocked without the gourmet ghoul even turning to look at her. "The coldness you had before was truly a show, but now, you're hopeless." A bright purple coil began to wrap itself around Shuu's right arm, ripping through his red shirt at the shoulder blade. "Something has ignited a fire in your eyes." Touka's eyes widened as that coil stabbed through her stomach, blood spilling from the gaping wound and her lips. "That's unfortunate, Kirishima-san, for it's something you can do better without."

Touka fell to the ground, and Kaneki cried, "Touka-chan!"

Shuu's eyes were open to show red irises instead of his normal purple. "You're _interfering_ with my dinner!"

He began the trek back to Kimi, with Kaneki trying to get back into a sitting position far behind him. "Stop, I'm the one you're hungry for!" he begged.

"Have you forgotten? I want to eat you _as_ you eat her."

With an arm folded against his stomach, Kaneki groaned. "How can you just take people's lives so easily?"

"People's lives? I'm just living mine as a carnivore," Shuu said, standing next to the altar. "If anything, when looking at life as a whole, there are a lot more human lives to take. And unlike them, humans are all we ever kill." He reached up and pulled the shoulder of Kimi's sweated down to reveal a particularly nasty scar. "What is with this ugly scar?"

Kaneki watched with amazement as Nishiki stood up and ran back towards Shuu, a sudden fire driving him, trying to land a hit on him every time. It was until Shuu had stabbed Nishiki in the stomach with his kagune that the blond lay limp on the red carpet. "You won't be able to win without the use of your kagune! A ghoul's strength is very dependant on its' use. The kagune is an engine while humans are your gasoline!" Kaneki watched as Nishiki's body twitched on the ground. "When your diet is poor, you cannot deliver your strength at its' max potential."

"He's right," Touka whispered, finally getting enough strength back to sit up. "I wasn't expecting what Yoriko had cooked for me to affect me this badly…"

"Now, the prelude is over—" Shuu's eyes widened as two hands gripped his shoulders. "You're getting to be really annoying," he growled to Nishiki, throwing him down and repeatedly stabbing him with his kagune. "Stop annoying me!" he repeated over and over again, only stopping once he thought Nishiki was finally dead. Touka and Kaneki could only watch in horror. "Let's just be friends, Nishio-kun."

He began to walk back to the altar, stopping when he felt a hand around his ankle. "There's nothing else apart from Kimi that I have," Nishiki managed to get out. "Touch her and I'll kill you…even if it costs me my life, _I will fucking kill you_."

"If we don't try anything," Kaneki whispered, before coming up with an idea. "If people are gasoline...Touka-chan!" The girl glanced over at him. "At full strength, who is stronger, you or Tsukiyama-san?"

"We used be about even," she replied.

Shuu let his kagune rip through Nishiki's stomach once again. "You're almost dead, you know that?"

"Tsukiyama!"

Shuu turned his head to look at the pair of teenagers. Kaneki had unzipped his sweater and Touka whispered, "Here we go, don't peek." And she took a bite out of the junction between Kaneki's neck and shoulder, revelling in the taste of blood.

Shuu, however, lost himself. " _He belongs to me_!" and let his kagune loose to attack Touka, who blocked it easily.

"He 'belongs' to _you_?" she questioned as a magnificent orange fiery wing sprouted from her shoulder blade. "Are you _retarded_? There is not a _single_ thing here that belongs to you."

" _Bonsoir_!" another voice called, taking the attention of everyone and bringing it to a window of the church. A figure stood, and Kaneki noticed the ornate fox mask before the color scheme of the outfit. "Did I miss out on the party? You guys look like you can use a little help!" they called, and jumped down, kicking Shuu into one of the still standing pews. "Sorry I'm late, Ken, but I couldn't resist watching this _waste_ make more of a fool out of himself."

The gourmet ghoul picked himself back up. "Ninetails," he growled.

The white glad ghoul turned around. "Pleasure to see you again, Gourmet."

* * *

 **Eternal White Rose finally has an official Tumblr blog! Go follow eternalwhiterose for updates on this fanfiction, and my other projects as well, even some cosplays that I'll be working on! Track 'fic: Artificial' for updates on this story in particular, or if you have anything you'd like to add or draw.**

 **Guys, I'm 18 now. That means I'm an adult. I need an adultier adult.**

 **In the next chapter we have a thrilling climax: Shuu versus Ninetails and Touka! While Kaneki sits by idly and watches like the crybaby he is. :/**

 **Episode(s) used: Second half of episode 5 (Five)**

 **-Eternal White Rose**


	6. Chapitre Six

_Chapitre Seis_

* * *

 _ **Tsukiyama Shuu vs Kirishima Touka & Ninetails**_

* * *

"N-Ninetails," Touka whispered in amazement, her eyes wide.

"I hope you don't mind me helping out," the white clad being replied. "I don't like Shuu as much as the next person."

Touka didn't respond, instead realized that Shuu had stood back up, and let her kagune carry her over to him, landing a hit onto Shuu's own coil, cracking it terribly. " _Calmato_ ," Shuu whispered.

Touka's wing hardened into crystals, shooting out small projectiles that Shuu managed to block, but some still sliced at his skin in various places. The man fell to the ground at the pressure and Touka landed, her kagune returning into flames. Maniacal laughter erupted from Shuu, who sat up and cried, "I'm so _excited_ , Kirishima-san!" His wounds slowly began to heal, white steam pouring out of them. "To think that I'd take this much damage from someone whose kagune is evenly matched with mine. I didn't think I'd see you in this state ever again." The purple coil healed itself, and extended into a blade that reached far beyond Shuu's bloodied fingertips. "It's like the passion from once before has been reborn!"

"I'm tired of listening to you!" Ninetails cried, jumping up and landing a harsh kick against the side of Shuu's face, knocking him down.

"They hit him," Touka whispered. "Even when he's this strong, they hit him…with nothing more than a kick..."

"You bitch…" Shuu muttered, sitting up. "I was only planning on decorating the area around Kaneki-kun with Kirishima-san's organs. But I suppose I can throw you in, as well."

"You sick _fuck_ ," they replied, digging their heel into the ghoul's face, returning him back to the ground.

"It'll be an unexpected _hors_ _d'oeuvre_." He slipped out from under Ninetails' shoe, running over to Touka and slashing in her general direction. The two engaged in a fierce battle, and the white clad ghoul crouched down next to the injured Kaneki.

"You're a ghoul, aren't you?" they asked, voice monotonous and serious.

"N-no, I—"

"Don't tell me you're not, I saw your kakugan at the gourmet hall. Start acting like one, or you'll never survive this world," they warned, looking back up just in time to see Shuu crash land into the pews.

"Not bad, Kirishima-san," he said as he pulled himself back to his feet. "I guess it can't be helped. It's not what I planned, but truthfully…" he pulled out a handkerchief and ran for Kimi. "I need at least a bite!"

A hand shot up and grabbed him by the tie, and his dash stopped, causing the ghoul to look down in shock. "Nishiki-kun...what are you, a _zombie_?" He kicked the blond man's head down to the ground, repeating another mantra, this one being, "Let me go!" over and over. The man, however, still had a tight grip on the angered ghoul's tie. "That's enough—!"

Shuu's sentence abruptly ended as Ninetails landed back on their feet, a large black tail disappearing as fast as it had appeared. Shuu's body landed on the ground, and started laughing. "We can't have this, now can we?" he stood back up, staggering in Kaneki's direction. Touka floated down next to him. "This is going to take an awfully long time to heal…Kaneki-kun, for heaven's sake, just give me a bite…" He licked his lips. "Just one…" And he fell to the ground again, motionless.

"I thought you'd never finish your banter, Shuu," Ninetails said sadly. "I'm terribly sorry our acquaintanceship had to end like this, my darling Gourmet."

There was a sudden clattering and everyone looked over at the altar, where Nishiki was pulling himself up to see Kimi. He managed to untie her when Touka walked up behind him, releasing her kagune. "Nishiki." The man lifted his head. "Stand aside."

"Touka," Ninetails called, taking one step forward.

"She knows about you and Kaneki, doesn't she?" she asked as Kimi sat up, finally free from her restraints. "I can't allow a woman as dangerous as her to continue living."

Nishiki turned around, collapsing against the altar, a pained look in his amber eyes. His hair was disheveled, his face was coated in blood; he looked like a wreck.

"Touka-chan!" Kaneki called from far behind. "Please don't do this...she is like Hide is to me or Yoriko-chan is to you. What if it wasn't Kimi-san and it was Yoriko-chan instead? Would you _kill_ your best friend?"

"He's right," Ninetails agreed. "I've seen how Nishiki has fought for Kimi. He wouldn't have such a desire to protect her if she wasn't someone incredibly special."

"Shut _up_!" Touka cried. "I have to get rid of her, to make sure nothing bad happens!"

Her wing crystallized and the small projectiles flew at Kimi, but Nishiki jumped in front of them, blocking the woman from getting injured. "Nishiki!" Ninetails screamed as the blond fell into Kimi's lap.

The woman's blindfold came off and she looked at Touka, whose wing had returned to flames, and whispered, "How beautiful."

Touka was taken aback, whispering something in return before leaping away and running out the front door. Ninetails looked over at the pair, who were engaged in a very heartwarming reunion, even if Nishiki was on the verge of death, before turning to Kaneki. "Help them out, okay?" and they removed themselves from the picture, easily finding Touka atop the church's roof due to her bright kagune. "You're going to be spotted by the CCG."

"How am I... _beautiful_?" Touka evaded Ninetails' statement, instead choosing to ask a question of her own.

Ninetails sighed, sitting down next to Touka. "Everyone is, in their own way."

"Why?" the young girl suddenly asked. "Why did you help us?"

Ninetails hesitated. "Personal reasons. I don't want Ken to turn into something he'd regret."

"Like what?"

"...Like me."

* * *

 **Eternal White Rose finally has an official Tumblr blog! Go follow eternalwhiterose for updates on this fanfiction, and my other projects as well, even some cosplays that I'll be working on! Track 'fic: Artificial' for updates on this story in particular, or if you have anything you'd like to add or draw.**

 **Noooooooo, my gourmet baby ;n; It's going to be so sad not writing anymore Shuu for a while.**

 **Did y'all hear about the confirmed third season of Tokyo Ghoul? My excitement doesn't exist. So much deviation from the manga during Root A, I don't have any high expectations for Root -1.**

 **Episode(s) used: Beginning of episode six (6)**

 **-Eternal White Rose**


	7. Chapitre Sept

_Chapitre Sept_

* * *

 **Fueguchi Ryoko & Hinami**

* * *

Days passed after the incident, leaving Touka locked away in her room, refusing to go to work, choosing to take some personal days that had accumulated over time. One particular day at _Anteiku_ found Kaneki working diligently as Hideyoshi and Shion sat at a nearby table, happily chatting away, a friendship sparking between them. The door leading to the back and the blond looked over, spitting out his coffee. "N-Nishio-senpai?!"

"What the hell?" Kaneki chastised as he began to clean the mess his friend had made.

Shion merely waved at the new waiter. "Hello, Nishio!"

"Hey, Nagachika, Akuyo." He bowed his head at each teen respectively. "I see you've still got your usual maggot-infested look about your face."

"I gotta say, Nishio-san," Hideyoshi began with a smirk. "The more I look at you, the more you don't seem to fit here in _Anteiku_."

"I'll kick you out. We're still prepping, you know."

Shion laughed. The girl was beautifully getting along with everyone at the café, and Kaneki was happy to see her fitting in after the problems they had faced with Shuu.

"Why'd you decide to start working at _Anteiku_ anyway, senpai?" Hideyoshi asked.

"Shut your trap, I've got my reasons."

The white haired girl looked up knowingly from her cup of coffee. Ever since the night with Shuu almost killing Kimi, Nishiki had taken up Yoshimura's offer to work at the café in order to keep his girlfriend safe. He'd stop hunting for humans and instead keep himself well fed with the food at _Anteiku_ , in return for his employment. Since then, the blond man had been living an easier life.

Hideyoshi let out an obnoxious gasp. "Don't tell me you're going after Touka-chan?"

"Ha! Like I'd want that brainless woman."

The blond student looked over at his best friend, who had moved to stand behind Shion. "Speaking of Touka, has she still been sick?"

The white haired girl looked up at Kaneki. "Yeah," he replied, refusing to meet Hideyoshi or Shion's gaze.

A sudden slam caused all four young adults to turn over to a nearby table, where young Hinami had stood up, hands shaking as she stared down a distraught Ryoko. "I want to be with dad!" she suddenly cried, running to the door which lead to the employees only section of the café. Shion met Kaneki's eyes and stood. "Go take care of her, Kaneki," she said, walking over to Ryoko as the dark haired boy made his way after the girl.

"What was that all about?" Hideyoshi asked.

Nishiki shrugged. "Who knows? Shit happens in life."

Shion turned to the young blond in front of her, finishing her cup of coffee. "Naga-kun, you're going to be late for class."

"Crap, you're right! I totally forgot!" Hideyoshi quickly scrambled to pick up his things while dropping a few coins onto the table. "Thanks for everything!" And he left, leaving Shion to walk over to Ryoko, lowering her voice.

"Is everything alright, Fueguchi-san?"

"Shion-san...do me a favor?" Ryoko asked quietly, just as Kaneki came back downstairs. "Protect Hinami." She then turned to Kaneki, who sat down across from her. Shion rested her weight against the back of his chair, resulting in a quick glare in her direction which she ignored. "This is my fault. With my husband not around, I have to be twice as strong."

"What is Hinami-chan so upset about to begin with?" Kaneki asked.

"We haven't heard anything from my husband in quite a while. Now, Hinami insists that she wants to go see him."

"Where is Hinami-chan's father right now?"

Ryoko hesitated for a moment. "Some time ago, my husband got caught up in some dangerous business over in the 13th Ward. But when Hinami was born, he stopped doing that sort of stuff for us. He's a great man."

She stood up, and Shion perked up from her spot. "Are you sure it's a good time to go see her?"

"It's alright," Ryoko replied with a smile. "I'm her mother, if I don't spoil her, who will?"

* * *

Shion found herself very attached to young Hinami after what her mother had asked of her, choosing to sit with her, arm thrown lazily over the back of the couch as the girl practiced her reading while Kaneki went to visit Touka. The half-ghoul entered the room after a few minutes and Hinami smiled up at him. "Is onee-chan feeling better?"

"That's a good question," Kaneki laughed.

"I hope she gets better soon. Now, let's continue with the reading," she said happily, pointing to a few words on the page. "How do you read this?"

"Let me see…" Kaneki looked at the word in question. "That says 'cloudburst'."

"Cloudburst?"

"It means to start raining violently."

The girl looked at Kaneki with awe and Shion smiled. She met Kaneki's eyes for a second before Ryoko entered the room. "Hinami?"

"Hi, mom!"

"You're practicing your reading again?"

"Yeah!"

Ryoko bowed in Kaneki's direction. "Thank you for always doing this."

"Oh, no, it's fine." Shion snickered at Kaneki's sudden nervousness. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Wait for me," the white haired girl called, jumping to her feet and rushing to Kaneki's side.

"Thanks, onii-chan!" Hinami said as she waved happily.

"See you tomorrow, okay?" he replied, leaving the room with Shion in tow. When the door closed she stood there, listening to the happy conversation between mother and daughter with a pained expression on her face.

* * *

Shion was out with Hideyoshi later that night, the blond boy slowly riding his bike next to her. "Looks like rain," he said to her, and she looked at him.

"Naga-kun, do you mind if we go by the bookstore? There's something that's been bugging me."

Hideyoshi glanced over at her. "You and Kaneki, always buried in your books."

When they reached the bookstore, Shion spotted Ryoko and Hinami, rain already pouring from the heavens, walking happily down the street. Suddenly, Ryoko turned around, rushing through the crowd, Hinami trying to fight her away. Looking in the opposite direction, Shion spotted some Doves following them. But Hinami suddenly wrenched her hand away from Ryoko and began running ahead, into an alleyway. Shion panicked.

"Naga-kun, get out of here. Please!" she cried as she ran in that direction, pulling out her phone. She dialed Kaneki's number, hearing the dialing tone just as Hinami ran back out the alley. "Hinami!" she cried, and the girl turned, tears mixing with rain, and ran into her arms. Shion caught a glimpse of Ryoko's kagune. "Shit...ah, Kaneki?" she asked, startled at his voice as she tried to keep Hinami quiet. "Hurry, Hinami's in trouble. We're by Suzuki Books." And she hung up, reaching behind her.

Two men armed with guns came up from behind her, shooting, but a sharp black tail blocked any bullets. Hinami looked up at her savior. An ornate fox mask looked back down at her. "I promised your mother I'd protect you…"

Ninetails had entered the battlefield.

* * *

 **Eternal White Rose finally has an official Tumblr blog! Go follow eternalwhiterose for updates on this fanfiction, and my other projects as well, even some cosplays that I'll be working on! Track 'fic: Artificial' for updates on this story in particular, or if you have anything you'd like to add or draw.**

 **Okay, so Shion has started college and has already made a great impression to her public speaking professor by not showing up to his first class. Whoops. It happens. I got lost and couldn't find the class.**

 **I'm going to start taking my laptop with me to college so that I can write up chapters, but juggling writing, classes, and swimming, I don't know how quickly future chapters will be released.**

 **-Eternal White Rose**


	8. Chapitre Huit

_Chapitre Huit_

* * *

 **Rabbit & Ninetails**

* * *

Ninetails gasped as Hinami ran from her grasp, back out into the street. She couldn't run after the girl, choosing to thrust her tail into each man's stomach, one after another, killing them instantly. She caught the attention of the two Doves who were cornering Ryoko. The white haired one smirked at Ninetails. "Oh, Amon-kun, isn't that the elusive Ninetails?" he asked loudly.

"I thought her name was Artificial, Mado-san."

Ninetails felt her eyes widen and her fists clench at her sides. _No...don't bring up what I think you're about to bring up…_

"Is that because she was _artificially_ created, Amon-kun, do you think?"

" _Shut the fuck up!_ " she cried, unleashing two more black tails in the Doves' direction, watching from behind her mask as they dodged them.

"Oh-ho, I've never seen her so angry," Mado said gleefully, unclasping the briefcase at his side. He pulled out a fairly large, pale yellow quinque, and Ninetails saw Ryoko physically still. This must have been… "This is great! Show me all your expressions! All the terror and despair reflected in your eyes!"

Ryoko didn't respond, only looked down at the rain-covered ground.

"Do you have any last words? No need to hold back."

Ryoko looked up, and with a smile opened her mouth.

" _Ryoko_!" Ninetails cried, as Mado brought down the quinque, killing the ghoul before she could say anything. Ninetails could hear the muffled cries of Hinami and she knew Kaneki was with her, protecting her. This was the first time he'd probably ever seen her own kagune…

"We'll spare you, Artificial," Mado said. The white haired ghoul felt her tails tense. Amon gaped at his partner. "I'd rather fight her in her fully enraged state."

Ninetails grit her teeth, and using her three tails, scaled the wall and jumped away from the pair of Doves. She collapsed on another building's roof, tails disintegrating as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. With a shake of her head she removed her mask, eyes a deadly black and red. She'd used up too much energy. "I'm so hungry…" she whispered into the rain.

* * *

Shion watched from above as Doves returned from a get together at a local restaurant, her fox mask by her feet. She'd been keeping a close eye on these men for some time, recognizing one of them as the man from before, Amon? who had a hand in killing Ryoko. She kept an eye on them, gasping loudly when a hooded figure leapt from the shadows and killed one of the men, sending blood flying. Her stomach growled, and Shion kept her eye on the newcomer.

The ghoul unleashed her kagune, and Shion jumped to her feet. "Touka—! What are you doing?" she whispered. "You're an idiot, going after members of the CCG…" Shion reached down and picked up her mask, putting it over her face.

The fight dragged on. Shion could tell Touka was getting weaker, and the sudden appearance of Mado didn't help at all. Eventually, she seemed to sustain a harsh hit to her arm and retreated, leaving Shion to jump down after the Doves left their fallen comrade. Licking her lips, she proceeded to enjoy her long-awaited meal.

* * *

The next day, Touka was back at work and Shion, finally hunger-free, was hanging around Kaneki again. He'd covered Hinami, who had fallen asleep on the couch, with a blanket, a pained look on his face. "Shion-chan, you called me that day when Ryoko-san…" he didn't finish.

"I did. And then I ran. I had to make sure Naga-kun didn't follow me to see what was going on," she replied quickly, standing up and walking toward the door.

"Hide was with you?"

"Is that a crime? We're friends."

"I'm just worried…"

"That Naga-kun's hanging out with a ghoul so much?" Shion clicked her tongue. "I should say the same for you Kaneki. You are his best friend." She stopped herself. Any more and she'd start sounding more like Ninetails than she would her normal self. The pair exited the room and jumped at the loud crash coming from another part of the café. They ran to the kitchen, where Touka sat on the floor, hand covering the clearly open wound on her arm. "Touka…"

"Touka-chan!" Kaneki cried, starting for her.

"Don't come any closer!"

"But—you're _bleeding_."

"Don't worry about me so much."

"Kaneki," Shion said suddenly, moving to crouch down next to the injured girl. "Leave us."

Kaneki hesitated but left the room, bumping into Yoshimura. The two left the pair alone in the kitchen. "You went after those Doves, didn't you?" Shion asked quietly.

"What's it to you?" Touka growled, but Shion stood her ground.

"I was there, you know." The high schooler took in a shuddering breath at the white haired woman's words. "In the alley when Ryoko died."

"What? But Kaneki said that the only person he saw that night was Nine—" Touka stopped short. "You _bitch_." She stood up, clenching her bleeding arm. "You just... _stood_ _around_ and watched as those monsters killed Ryoko-san? You didn't think to do anything?!"

"There was nothing I could do."

"Bull _shit_! You managed to escape without her!"

"I _didn't_!" Shion cried. "They _spared_ me. Said they wanted to fight Ninetails at her full potential. I never escaped, I was free to go. If I was given the choice to take Ryoko with me, I would have but she was on death's doorstep long before I got there."

"Does Hinami know?"

Shion's angry red eyes met Touka's melancholy blue. "Ryoko asked me to protect her. And protect her I will." She stood to leave the room, but stopped at the doorway. "Oh, by the way, the Dove you left out yesterday," she licked her lips, "was delicious."

Touka's face darkened as she slammed Shion into the wall. "You followed me?"

"No, I followed the Doves because I was hungry. You just happened to get in my way." She pushed Touka back. "Do yourself a favor and rest. Ken's worried about you."

"What is your deal with him?"

The white haired woman stopped on her way out the door again. "I'm protecting him."

"You're ruining him, is what you're doing. Get the fuck away from him Ninetails, or I'll tell him that you're the one constantly stalking the shit out of him."

Shion let Touka pass her silently, her crimson eyes watching the girl's back as she left. She smirked as she closed the door to the kitchen behind her. She had business to take care of.

* * *

 **Eternal White Rose finally has an official Tumblr blog! Go follow eternalwhiterose for updates on this fanfiction, and my other projects as well, even some cosplays that I'll be working on! Track 'fic: Artificial' for updates on this story in particular, or if you have anything you'd like to add or draw.**

 **Remember how I said that (quickly changes to wireless keyboard) I was going to bring my laptop with me to college? Turns out, I can't connect to the wifi there! Which means canon chapters _have_ to be written at home. I've completed the final chapter though! Just, not the chapters between 11 and that one :/**

 **Episode(s) used: Majority of seven (7)**

 **-Eternal White Rose**


	9. Chapitre Neuf

_Chapitre Neuf_

* * *

 **Amon Koutarou & Mado Kureo**

* * *

Amon blinked owlishly at the scene unfolding before his eyes.

A group of CCG men stood around a lone figure in the main lobby, who, even behind the white mask adorning her face, looked pissed off with their hand on their hip. They turned their head to meet Amon's gaze, raising a hand in a mock salute. "Yo," they called, stalking forward, hand sliding into white coat pocket as the crowd split to create a path. "You were there the night you killed that mother ghoul, weren't you? Amon, am I correct?"

"Artifical," he greeted back, tense.

"I prefer the title, 'Ninetails'. Am I permitted to get your full name?" she chuckled under the mask. "I don't like calling humans—or ghouls for that matter—by their surnames."

"Amon Koutarou."

"Koutarou," she tested the name on her tongue, flashing a hidden smile. "Well, _Koutarou_ , I'm here to negotiate a deal."

"Well—"

"Ah," she interrupted, pointing a finger in his face. "I need your partner here as well. He was there too, was he not? That one with the white hair…"

Amon began walking back from where he came, the ghoul right on his heel. He heard her humming, and turned his head. "Can I get some insight about what this deal is?"

Ninetails looked at him, the thin eyes of the fox mask making him jump. "It involves the daughter of the ghoul you killed a few days ago."

Amon's back straightened and Ninetails looked around him, smiling at the sight of a surprised Mado. She jumped in front of Amon and extended her hand to the older man. "Hello there, Mado. May I get your full name?"

"Why? So you can use it to find me and kill me later?"

Ninetails seemed to relax her stance, taking her hand back when he wouldn't shake it. "As I've told Koutarou, I don't like calling people by their surnames. It's not a matter of killing or allowing to live. But, if you truly desire death, I'd be happy to comply with your wish."

It was as if the two CCG men could see the seemingly innocent smile behind her mask for they tensed up. "Kuero," the older man eventually said.

"Pleasure." Ninetails clapped her hands, her head turning to see all the other office members staring at the three of them. "Do you mind if we take this conversation somewhere more private? I'd rather not have all these people listening in. It's not for their ears." She looked back at Mado. "I promise _not_ to kill you."

Amon and Mado, without a single word, began walking away from the forming crowd, deeper into the building. "Did you feel satisfaction?" Ninetails suddenly asked, startling the two men, as if they forgot she was there. She frowned underneath the mask. "When you killed that ghoul?"

"Is that what this is all about, Artificial?" Mado asked, a grin evident in his voice. Something flicked at his hair, and he turned his hair to stare at a black tail, its red veins pulsing in time with what looked like a heartbeat. "I thought you said you wouldn't kill us."

"This isn't killing, Kureo. It's nothing more than a threat. Don't call me by that name."

"But isn't that what you are? An artificially created ghoul that went rogue after its' completed experiment and began hunting down humans in a sadistic manner?"

"Mado-san…!" Amon chastised from the side.

"You should listen to your partner," Ninetails growled, the tail fading away. "My name is Ninetails. I don't go by that other alias anymore."

"Ninetails, like the nine-tailed fox from folklore?" Mado continued rambling on, his goal of angering Ninetails very clear. "Now, did you choose that name because of your mask, or because of your kagune?"

Ninetail didn't respond. She wasn't here to play Mado's game. "I didn't come here to answer your questions. I came here to negotiate."

"Negotiate what?"

"That daughter ghoul from a few days. I want you to leave her alone."

Mado smiled. "She witnessed something grave and we saw her face. What makes you think a CCG member won't go after her?"

"That's why I'm here. To ask for you not to. Since you killed the mother, I only assumed that you would be put to the task of getting rid of the other one." She hated this. Hated talking about Hinami like this. She deserved so much better than this. "Or am I wrong to assume this?"

"No, you're right," Mado confirmed.

"Mado-san!" Amon gaped at him, clearly surprised.

"What's the point in lying to them?" Mado asked. "Either way, this ghoul is going to find out, whether we like it or not."

Ninetails smirked under the mask. This Dove was pretty smart for an old man. "That's all there is to it. Don't go after the daughter ghoul. I'll make sure to keep Rabbit off of your tail, as well."

"You're associated with Rabbit?" Amon asked, fists clenching at his sides. "They killed a fellow colleague." He clicked his tongue and looked away from the white mask. "Probably ate him, too."

"Oh, no, that was me." Ninetails laughed outloud at the speed at which Amon's head turned. "Calm down, Koutarou, I only ate him after I made sure he was dead. Ironically, I was following you and your partners, not Rabbit; they just came in at the last second. I had the same argument with them."

Amon opened his mouth to say something, but Mado thrust his gloved hand out, stopping him mid-sentence. The old man stepped toward the ghoul, that same hand reaching up and running over the painted design of the mask. Ninetails tensed up, ready to retaliate if Mado planned on snatching her mask away. "It's a deal, we'll keep away from that young ghoul."

"Good," Ninetails replied, moving her head away from Mado's hand and beginning to walk back to the front door. "Keep those goons from attacking me. I'd rather not stain these pretty floors."

She pushed through the crowd, walking down the front steps and down into an alley, walking to the end until she reached the next street over, mask gone, phone out, and red eyes staring at the screen. Stepping onto the sidewalk, she eyed the park as she held the device to her ear. The dial tone played for her, until a voice came onto the other line. " _Hello_?"

"Hey, Naga-kun!" Shion smiled happily, leaning against a nearby building. "Are you busy right now?"

" _No_ , _I'm_ _free_ , why?"

"I'm by the nearby park; y'know, the one near the café? I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up?"

" _Yeah_ , _sure_!"

"Awesome! I'll be waiting."

* * *

 **Eternal White Rose finally has an official Tumblr blog! Go follow eternalwhiterose for updates on this fanfiction, and my other projects as well, even some cosplays that I'll be working on! Track 'fic: Artificial' for updates on this story in particular, or if you have anything you'd like to add or draw.**

 **Updates to Artificial will be slowed! I've gotten requests for other one-shots and while school's running I really want to get them done (it doesn't help with Ren [my laptop]'s inability to connect to my school's wifi), but I'll try to shit out some chapters while I can!**

 **Episode(s) used: N/A**

 **-Eternal White Rose**


End file.
